Having Fun Yet?
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Neville plans on spending New Year's Eve cooped up in his office, grading papers. Victoire thinks that's a ridiculous idea. For the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge


**This is for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge with the prompt: glad rags**

**Also for the Cross Gen Boot Camp Challenge with the prompt: mental**

**This pairing is a _Mew & Mor's Weird Pairing_ that I've been dying to write. How'd I do?**

* * *

Victoire strode purposefully up the hill from Hogsmeade toward the castle. The recent snow was soaking through her shoes but she didn't care. She had had it! This man was going to drive her absolutely insane. Who would choose to work over the holidays? She knew most professors at Hogwarts would stay at the castle during the winter break and go out during the day, but staying in on New Year's Eve 'to mark papers' was an unacceptable way to spend the evening in her opinion, and Victoire Weasley always made her opinion known. She marched up to the door in the third floor corridor and knocked loudly.

"Neville! Open up!"

She heard shuffling inside the office and then the door opened to reveal Neville Longbottom's face which appeared weary though at the moment it was wearing a slightly amused expression.

"Can I help you, Victoire?"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I told you earlier, I have papers to grade," he said opening the door wider to let her in. He turned away from her and went to sit at his desk where there was a stack of parchment waiting for him to mark. He leaned back in his swivel chair and crossed his legs. "Is there something you needed?"

"No," she said. She perched herself on the edge of the desk and picked up one of the rolls of parchment and pretended to inspect it. "I was just wondering why you were working on _New Year's Eve_?"

Neville shrugged. "It's as good a night as any, isn't it?"

"Are you mental?" Victoire asked. "New Year's Eve is a night for throwing on your glad rags and going out for a few drinks, not sitting by yourself and doing work. Come on, Neville. Have a little fun."

"It's Professor Longbottom," he corrected. "And I'm sure you will have enough fun for the both of us. Go have a drink for me."

Victoire rolled her eyes. "I prefer to call you Neville. I'm of age and I'm not your student anymore, after all."

He considered her a moment and then gave a little nod to acknowledge that she made a good argument. "What do you care if I'm out having fun, anyway?" he asked, attempting to sound irritated and failing. It was difficult for him to ever be in a bad mood around Victoire. Her forthrightness bordering on impertinence was refreshing and he'd always had a soft spot for her. It was hard not to seeing as she was a Weasley.

"I worry about you, you know," she said in a much more serious tone than he had been expecting. "I know the holidays aren't the best time for you, but that doesn't mean you should spend them alone."

"I'm not…" Neville began to argue until Victoire arched her eyebrows in a way that clearly said she would not accept any argument from him. Besides, what he was going to say was that he wasn't alone, which they both knew was a complete lie. Until she'd pounded on his door he'd been sitting in his office - alone. It's where he'd eaten his dinner – alone. And it's where he'd unwrapped his Christmas Weasley sweater from Molly- alone.

Victoire hopped off the table, distracting him from this depressing train of thought. "If you change your mind, I'll be in the Three Broomsticks having _fun_." She turned as if to leave, but then thought better of it and before he realized what was happening, she had placed her hands on the arms of his chair, leaned down, and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away, his jaw practically hit the floor in shock. She could feel her face reddening with embarrassment, but kept her voice calm. "And if I don't see you, Happy New Year."

With a toss of her blonde hair over her shoulder, she left his office, mentally kicking herself the entire walk back to Hogsmeade. What had she been thinking? It wasn't exactly a secret that she had a bit of a crush on Neville; James was particularly fond of teasing her about it. Barging into his office and kissing him, though? _Stupid, stupid, stupid_…

She walked into the Three Broomsticks and spotted Dominique and Teddy at the bar. She went and sat down beside them, motioning for Rosmerta to get her a drink.

"What's with you?" Dominique asked, seeing her sister's expression.

"Hmm? Oh…nothing." Victoire took a long sip of her butterbeer. Dominique gave her a knowing look but went back to discussing Quidditch with Teddy. Victoire tried to follow the conversation, but she'd never liked Quidditch much and the shocked look on Neville's face kept swimming to the forefront of her mind. _So stupid_…

As the evening progressed and she had a couple of drinks more, she was able to relax and almost forget about her earlier bout of idiocy. She hadn't realized the time until Teddy stood up on one of the barstools and started chanting the countdown and soon the entire bar was calling out in unison.

"Five…"

The bell over the door tinkled, which Victoire would normally have ignored, but something made her look over to see who it was.

"Four…"

Neville stood just inside the door. Someone nearby had clapped a hand to his shoulder, but he was looking for someone in particular.

"Three…"

Victoire froze, unsure if she should make her presence known or hide under a table in embarrassment.

"Two…"

He'd seen her. There was no running from him now. _Stupid. So stupid_…

"One. HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The Three Broomsticks exploded in a fit of merriment and confetti and butterbeer was everywhere. Victoire didn't look away from Neville as he approached. His face was unreadable, but he didn't seem too angry with her. Or, at least, she hoped he wasn't, though she knew he had every right to be. When he reached her, however, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, proving that he was decidedly not angry at all, and she practically melted into a puddle on the floor. Neville smiled down at her and then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Sorry it took me so long."

She shook her head at him, indicating there was nothing to be sorry about. She shoved a drink in his hand and sat him down on a stool. Dominique rolled her eyes at them, but couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Teddy didn't try to hide his amusement at all.

Victoire draped an arm Neville's shoulder.

"Having fun yet?" she asked.

He turned his head and kissed her again. "I'm beginning to."


End file.
